


Cartas de Navidad a mamá

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Epistolary, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Letters, WI?, What if?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Como cada año, Dudley le escribe a su madre, rigurosamente, por Navidad, desde el primer año en Hogwarts, hasta ya entrada su adultez
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Original Female Character(s)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani Valdez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dani+Valdez).



> ¿Y si Dudley hubiera sido mago?

**1 de diciembre de 1991**

Querida mamá:

Muchas gracias por la tarta. A Harry y a mí nos ha gustado mucho. Le he dado un poco a Neville y Dean y dicen que es de las tartas más deliciosas que han probado. No me sorprende teniendo a la mejor cocinera del mundo.

Poco a poco me voy acostumbrando a Hogwarts. Sé que cuando llegué no me gustaba mucho, porque no conseguía hacer amigos aquí, pero gracias al primo Harry estoy adaptándome un poco más.

Llevo unas cuantas semanas que no he parado casi para comer. Yo creo que habré adelgazado por lo menos medio kilo. Me lo noto en los pantalones, que me están un poco más grandes.

La comida aquí es estupenda. Como ya te dije, cuando nos sentamos en el Gran Comedor, aparece automáticamente la comida. Dicen que la hace aparecer unos elfos domésticos que se encargan de las tareas y demás. Ojalá pudiera conseguir uno de esos elfos para ti, para que no tengas que limpiar más ni cocinar, ya que te mereces lo mejor del mundo. Pero me han dicho que solo los pueden conseguir los que sean magos o brujas y creo que cuesta un dineral.

Hablando de dineral, ¿tú sabías que Harry era rico? Pues sí, resulta que sus padres le dejaron una cantidad desorbitante de dinero. Me ha dado un poco para que te pueda comprar algo por Navidad, pero ya pensaré en algo bonito.

Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de papá? Lamento mucho que al final se haya marchado de la manera en la que hizo. Me siento responsable de todo esto, ya que si no hubiera aceptado venir a Hogwarts, él seguiría ahí contigo. Le he escrito varias cartas, pero aún no he recibido respuesta. Chester solo me entrega las que tú me envías.

Lamento que tengas que contestarme mediante lechuza, pero como ya te expliqué, aquí no hay teléfonos. Recuerdo que la profesora McGonagall me miró extraño cuando se lo pregunté a principio de curso. Menos mal que el profesor Quirrell es un hombre muy amable que me explicó que esas cosas son inventos muggles y aquí no funcionan.

Hablando de regalos, antes de que se me olvide: me gustaría pedirte un favor muy grande. Resulta que quiero hacerle a Harry un buen regalo de Navidad y había pensado que podría empezar a dormir en mi habitación pequeña. No es que vaya a usarla, así que no creo que moleste ahí. Es lo único que puedo hacer por él. Se ha estado portando muy bien conmigo estos tres meses que llevamos aquí. Casi me meto en un lío por culpa de un Slytherin y él me defendió. De verdad, mamá, no quiero que vuelva a dormir en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Se merece algo mejor. Espero que acepte venir conmigo en Navidad, porque había mencionado algo de querer quedarse en Hogwarts y como sea así, se me va a ir al carajo la sorpresa.

En fin, mamá, te dejo que tengo que terminar de hacer algunas tareas que he de entregar. Espero que estés bien y nos vemos muy pronto.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Harry te manda saludos.


	2. II

**2 de diciembre de 1992**

Querida mamá:

Lamento no haberte contestado antes, pero he estado un poco liado con las tareas de las clases. Ya sabes que estos días antes de Navidad son los peores. Pero bueno, me reconforta saber que en pocos días nos veremos de nuevo.

En mi última carta te hablé de que iba a hacer una prueba para entrar en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa. Harry hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano, pero Oliver Wood dijo que no creía que yo fuese lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar bien la bludger (una de las pelotas, ya te lo expliqué). El primo Harry me va a ayudar a entrenar todo este año para ver si al menos el año que viene pudiera entrar.

Estamos comiendo bien, no te preocupes. De momento, no nos hemos metido en ningún lío desde lo sucedido con el coche del Señor Weasley el primer día de septiembre. Creo que Dumbledore sobreprotege demasiado al primo, pero yo mejor no me meto.

Eso sí, el que creo que nos tiene manía es el profesor Snape, el de pociones. Más a Harry que a mí, pero conmigo no se queda muy atrás. Siempre que tiene ocasión nos deja en ridículo y bufa diciendo que somos igual de burros al ser familia. Me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo si no fuera porque es mi profesor.

No sé si debería decirte esto, porque realmente no quiero alarmarte, pero llevamos unas semanas que están ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas. Hará cosa de un mes, la gata del Sr Filch, el conserje, apareció petrificada y al lado había escrito con sangre una cosa muy siniestra. «LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TEMED». Lo peor de todo esto es que muchos creen que ha sido cosa del primo Harry, pero eso no es cierto, porque yo estaba con él cuando pasó y sé que es inocente. Otros que si es el heredero de Slytherin. Nadie se le quiere acercar por miedo a acabar petrificado. Menos mal que el profesor Dumbledore cree en él. Espero que se aclare pronto todo esto.

Te mantendré informada con lo que sea.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Harry quiere por Navidad esa tarta tan rica que hiciste el año pasado. Y yo también.


	3. III

**3 de diciembre de 1993**

Querida mamá:

Este invierno está siendo un poco más frío que otras veces, por lo que tanto Harry como yo te agradecemos eternamente las bufandas y jerséis que nos has enviado de más, porque falta nos han hecho. Son muy calentitas y, junto a las que nos ha mandado la señora Weasley como adelanto de Navidad, no vamos a pasar más frío en lo que queda de invierno.

Hace un par de semanas fuimos por primera vez a Hogsmeade. Ya te hablé de él en verano, ¿verdad? Sí, es ese pueblo cien por cien mágico, sin ningún muggle a la vista. Pues bien, estuve HORAS, HORAS digo, mamá, en la tienda de dulces. Me compré de todo gracias a Harry. También te he podido comprar algo para estas navidades. Espero que te guste. Evidentemente, no puedo decirte qué es porque si no ya no sería sorpresa.

El primo Harry está bien, ya sabes. Comiendo lo normal. Aquí es difícil pasar hambre, mamá, ya te lo he dicho, pero igual, gracias por preocuparte por eso, una vez más.

Ahora está entrenando para el siguiente partido de quidditch. Este año no me he querido presentar porque creo que Wood me sigue teniendo manía o algo. Me sonríe, pero tengo la sensación de que solo me quiere de espectador. Tal vez el próximo año, cuando él no esté (y que Harry sea el capitán del equipo —porque lo va a ser, le pese a quien le pese) pueda conseguir entrar. De momento, yo seguiré entrenando duro.

Y, bueno, llevo unas semanas que no duermo bien, por culpa de la profesora Trelawney. Es un poco loca y dice muchas cosas sin sentido, pero a veces lo dice de una manera que da mucho miedo. Durante una de sus clases, se me acercó y me dijo que yo pronto me iba a morir. Pero muy convencida. El profesor Lupin, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, me ha dicho que no le haga mucho caso, que Trelawney siempre «mata» a alguien cada año y luego no ocurre nada. Posiblemente tenga su ojo interno un poco ciego. A saber.

Pero, igualmente, yo tengo unas pesadillas horribles con que me voy a morir y creo que le pediré a Madam Pomfrey que me dé algo para el insomnio. Creo que voy a morir de sueño un día de estos y la profesora Trelawney va a tener razón finalmente.

Y hablando del profesor Lupin. Me gusta mucho como profesor. La verdad es que es con el profesor que más he congeniado y espero que esté muchos años en ese puesto. También está ayudando mucho al primo Harry con unos seres llamados dementores que le hacen desmayarse cuando están cerca de él. Pasan muchas horas entrenando con eso y espero que consiga poder derrotarlos, porque él lo pasa realmente mal cuando se acercan.

Bueno, mamá, he de despedirme, que tengo que seguir con mis tareas de siempre. Nos vemos en Navidad.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Harry me pregunta si puede llevar a su amigo Ron a pasar un día a casa. Yo no le he dicho nada, pero había pensado que también podría venir mi amigo Neville, ya que siente curiosidad por saber cómo es un casa muggle. Bueno, creo que ambos sienten curiosidad. Porfi, di que sí. Porfi, porfi, porfi.


	4. IV

**4 de diciembre de 1994**

Querida mamá:

Estoy muy nervioso. Hace semanas que se anunció que habría un Baile de Navidad, pero yo estoy atacado de los nervios.

Como ya te conté en mi anterior carta, se ha vuelto a celebrar, después de muchísimos años, El Torneo de los Tres Magos (aunque esta vez han sido cuatro; ya sabes que al primo Harry lo han elegido sin saber cómo ni por qué), así que como tradición, debe haber un baile junto con las dos escuelas invitadas a la nuestra. En este caso, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

Pues, precisamente, es de una alumna de Beauxbatons de quien me he enamorado. Es preciosa. Es el ser más hermoso del mundo que mis ojos jamás hayan visto. Se llama Gabrielle Delacour y es la hermana de la campeona de su escuela. Hace una semana le pedí que fuese mi pareja, pero me rechazó porque ya se lo habían pedido antes. De todos modos, creo que tampoco me aceptaría porque una diosa como ella no podría estar con un rechoncho repollo como yo. Jamás se fijaría en mí. Pero bueno, me sonrió amablemente y me dijo lo que ya te he dicho.

Voy a ir con otra chica, Luna Lovegood. Dicen que es muy rara y eso, pero yo no le veo nada de malo.

Harry me va a dar un poco de dinero para que vaya bien arreglado. No tanto como él, ya que no puedo destacar más que un campeón, pero sí lo suficiente como para no ir hecho un desastre. Porque me conoce. Porque me conozco. Y sí, capaz soy de ir horrendo. Y Luna seguro que huiría de mí. Y sería un desastre.

Eso me recuerda, no sé exactamente qué hacer. ¿Esto debería considerarlo como una cita o es solo un baile y después cada uno a lo suyo? No sé, no quiero herir los sentimientos de la chica. Aunque no creo que vaya a pasar nada, claro, pero estoy muy nervioso y ahora mismo me sudan muchísimo las manos, porque queda poco días y aún no sé ni qué hacer ni cómo actuar con la chica. Apenas la conozco y presiento que voy a meter mucho la pata.

¿Debería besarla? Bueno, tal vez esto no sea lo apropiado, digo, apenas nos conocemos de hace solo un par de días y no sé. No, mejor no hago nada de eso porque seguro que se espanta.

¿Debería echarme perfume? Seguro que papá se dejó alguno en el cuarto de baño cuando se marchó. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco quiero oler a viejo. Bueno, lo anotaré en la lista de cosas que comprar cuando vaya a por mi traje.

¿Debería comprarle algo bonito? No sé, un ramillete o unas flores. Al menos tener un detalle con la chica. Ya que se digna a acudir al baile conmigo… Ya pensaré en algo. Tal vez le pregunte a Hermione, la amiga de Harry. Se me dan fatal las chicas y seguro que ella me sabrá decir qué hacer.

¿Debería bailar con ella? Oh, como quiera bailar conmigo, no sé qué hacer. De verdad, yo no sé cómo se baila y seguro que le voy a destrozar los pies. Intentaré averiguar estos días si hay un hechizo que me haga ser como Fred Astair. Si es que existe. Le preguntaré a Hermione. Ella va a ser mi salvación en todo esto. O eso espero.

Pobre Luna Lovegood. Espero que de verdad no huya de mí.

Ojalá se pareciese un poco a ti, mamá. Contigo siempre sé qué hacer y qué regalarte. También aprovecharé para comprarte algo. Porque te lo mereces. Sobre todo por aguantar las habladurías todo este tiempo con respecto a lo que se dice de papá. No sé si serán ciertas, pero me da igual. Tú eres una gran madre y una mujer estupenda, que se preocupa por nosotros y eso es lo que a mí me importa. Así que este año te regalaré lo mejor que vea en la tienda.

Bueno, tengo que dejarte. He de terminar un trabajo para Herbología y Neville me va a ayudar a conseguir algunas hierbas.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Creo que escuché decirle a Harry algo de pasar un par de días en casa de Ron, por lo que a mí me gustaría en casa de Neville. O de Dean, como quieras. El año pasado vinieron a casa y este año quiero hacer yo lo mismo. Solo sería un día y no me echarías de menos. O también te puedes venir. Se lo puedo comentar a ambos. ¡Oh! Me haría muy feliz que vinieras.


	5. V

**5** **de diciembre de** **1995**

Querida mamá:

Te escribo esta carta un poco a escondidas porque no quiero que me descubran.

La Suma Inquisidora apenas nos deja hacer nada decente, está poniendo normas absurdas para que obedezcamos en todo lo que a ella se le antoje. Trata al pobre Harry como basura, tachándolo cada dos por tres de mentiroso. Le tiene castigado a diario en su despacho a escribir con una pluma especial que le va marcando la piel mientras escribe. Y todo porque fue quien dijo a todo el mundo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado. Dumbledore está en prisión por este asunto y por eso Umbridge está en su lugar. Echo de menos al profesor Dumbledore. Espero que todo vuelva a estar como antes.

De mientras, a Harry se le ha ocurrido la estupenda idea, pero no puedo decirte más nada por miedo a que esta carta llegue a las manos equivocadas y pueda delatarnos. Tenemos a los Slytherin muy pegados a nuestros talones y cualquier cosa sospechosa que hagamos será motivo para que la Suma Inquisidora se entere de nuestros asuntos.

Este año se me va a hacer lento como Dumbledore no regrese pronto.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: No estamos seguros de que Harry pueda ir estas Navidades a casa, así que, de momento, no cuentes con él. Te pide disculpas de su parte y esperamos que lo comprendas.


	6. VI

**6 de diciembre de 1996**

Querida mamá:

El nuevo profesor de Pociones, el profesor Slughorn, me cae bien. Tiene un Club de Eminencias en donde mete a los que él considera especiales o de algún interés. Estamos el primo Harry y yo en ese club y he de reconocer que me siento importante, no sé por qué. Supongo que será por ser tan exclusivo y eso. Claro que solo estoy ahí por ser el primo de Harry y no por tener una cualidad especial que le pueda llamar la atención, pero bueno. Eso sí, también está Neville y es estupendo porque podemos hablar de todo lo que pasa en el club entre nosotros; pero, lamentablemente, está Cormac McLaggen, que es un idiota presumido a más no poder. Nadie le aguanta. Es peor que Malfoy y eso ya es decir mucho.

El día 20 de este mes tenemos una fiesta que organiza el profesor Slughorn con alumnos favoritos y creo que también estarán alguna que otra celebridad. Estoy nervioso, pero no como lo estuve con el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año. Esta vez no tengo que invitar a nadie si no quiero. Aunque probablemente invite a Flora Carrow, una chica del club. Es bastante maja a pesar de ser una Slytherin y me cae genial.

Hablando de Slytherin, Harry cree que Draco Malfoy trama algo. Estamos preocupados por si se trata de algo relacionado con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Miedo nos da.

Bueno, he de dejarte. Nos vemos en Navidad.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Antes de que se me olvide, he recibido una carta de papá. Se ha vuelto a casar. Prefiero que lo sepas por mí antes que por las chismosas de las vecinas. Lo siento. Aunque él se lo pierde. Te mereces a alguien mejor.


	7. VII

**7 de diciembre de 1997**

Querida mamá:

No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué estoy escribiendo esto ni exactamente en qué día estamos. No sé ni si podré enviar esta carta porque las están confiscando. Ni tampoco si algún día podrás leerla, pero he de escribirte, porque esto me calma un poco.

Las cosas durante estas semanas atrás van de mal en peor. El-que-tú-ya-sabes nos está haciendo la vida imposible y todo por querer enfrentarse al primo Harry. El cual está intentando por todos los medios encontrar todos los objetos necesarios para derrotarle, pero veo que está tardando de más.

Lamento muchísimo por todo lo que estás pasando por nuestra culpa. Espero que estés bien en casa de la tía abuela Priscilla, porque me preocupa mucho que los mortífagos te encuentren, te torturen y te maten.

Yo, de momento, estoy bien. Huí con Dean y estamos en alguna parte del país que ni nosotros mismos sabemos dónde es. Nos están rastreando allá por donde vamos. No sé nada de Harry desde que nos despedimos en julio y él empezó su misión con Ron y Hermione de la destrucción de los horrocrux (ya te hablaré de lo que son más adelante, cuando todo esto acabe algún día; si es que acaba).

Seguro que te estás preguntando si estoy comiendo bien. Bueno, Dean es muy precavido y ha traído comida para un regimiento entero, por lo que tenemos comida para unas cuantas semanas más. Aunque miedo me da el día en que se acabe, pero mejor no preocuparse de eso ahora.

Creo que me preocupa más que te pase algo que lo que me pase a mí. Y lo peor es que no creo poder enviarte esta carta nunca, ni mucho menos obtener respuesta y saber con certeza que estás a salvo. Me siento bastante angustiado por todo esto. Dean también lo está por su familia. Tenemos una radio secreta en donde nos van diciendo las personas que van cayendo día tras días. Apenas dormimos mucho y nos vamos turnando para estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurre en las sombras.

Esto es una auténtica pesadilla. Yo solo quiero que todo esto acabe y podamos abrazarnos. Solo pido eso. Ni siquiera quiero una de tus tartas de frambuesa que tanto me gustan. Aunque si la haces cuando nos veamos, no diré que no, pero prefiero antes el abrazo.

También espero que Harry esté bien. Claro que, estando con Hermione, todo le irá genial. No lo va a reconocer ni en un millón de años, pero sin ella no sé qué sería de él.

En fin, mamá. Guardaré esta carta hasta que pueda mandarla con tranquilidad. Y cuando lo haga, Chester se va a poner muy contento de que lo haga. Lleva semanas sin apenas poder salir porque, simplemente, no quiero que le hagan daño. Así que no queda otra más que esperar a que se calmen las cosas.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley


	8. VIII

**18** **de diciembre de** **2008**

Querida mamá:

Llevo tantísimos años sin escribirte nada, que casi he perdido la costumbre de hacerlo. Pero es que… no he podido superar tu pérdida.

Supongo que hay muchísimas cosas que debería contarte, aunque no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Después del verano, Harry me convenció para que terminara mis estudios en Hogwarts (bueno, más bien fue Hermione, pero Harry también pensó que sería buena idea), más que nada para que no pensara en… ya sabes, en tu muerte.

Me vino bien y pude graduarme hasta con honores. ¿Te lo puedes creer, mamá? Yo, Dudley, tu Dudley, graduándose con honores. Aunque he de agradecérselo todo a Hermione. Sí, la he vuelto a mencionar, pero es que fue mi mayor apoyo todo ese año y me ayudó mucho en todas las asignaturas. No me extraña que fuese amiga de Harry, porque es la mejor de todas.

Después de graduarme, estuve un poco perdido porque no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con mi vida. Nada me motivaba y no tenía muchos ánimos para trabajar como auror. Así que, después de hablar con el padre de Luna (¿la recuerdas? Es la que invité al Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos tras la guerra) me dio un puesto en su tabloide. Al principio no me convencía mucho, pero después de escribir un par de artículos hablando sobre cómo me sentía en mi huida, me gustó tanto que decidí hacerlo más veces y me puso un espacio solo para mí. Sí, yo, tu Dudley, tuvo un espacio en la revista El Quisquilloso, que, tras la guerra, tuvo muchos más suscriptores y se venden como rosquillas ahora.

Estuve trabajando en El Quisquilloso durante tres maravillosos años, hasta que me mudé a París, donde vivo ahora desde hace siete años con mi esposa y mis cuatro hijas.

Sí, mi querida madre, eres abuela de cuatro preciosas niñas: Maylis, que tiene seis años; las gemelas Rosalie y Coralie, que van a cumplir cuatro el mes que viene y la pequeña Marguerite, de dieciocho meses.

Seguro que te preguntarás quién es la afortunada. ¿Recuerdas a Gabrielle, aquella chica de la que me enamoré perdidamente durante mi cuarto año? Sí, la chica francesa de Beauxbattons. Pues nos reencontramos unos meses después de tu entierro. Ella estaba de visita en casa de su hermana y yo en la de los Weasley, de quien es cuñada de uno de ellos. Y, bueno, comenzamos a hablar, nos hicimos amigos, y poco a poco… pues eso, que nos empezamos a hacer más amigos aún. No, no fue con Gabrielle con quien me casé, sino con una amiga suya de Beauxbatons, Florence Géroux. Al principio no estaba muy convencido de si debía salir con alguien que viviera tan lejos, pero… ella es maravillosa y me quedo corto. Y como año y medio después nos casamos. Y dos años más tarde, nació Maylis. Por eso me mudé a París. Ella quería estar más cerca de su familia y en Londres no me quedaba ya mucho. Bueno, solo Harry, pero él ya tenía a su familia con los Weasley. Y nos vemos en vacaciones y Navidad.

También tiene su propia familia con la hermana de Ron. Sí, Harry también es padre de tres niños: James Sirius (5), Albus Severus (2) y Lily Luna (4 meses).

Nos va muy bien a los dos. Nos escribimos mucho y mantenemos mucho el contacto.

Hace años que no sé nada de papá. Bueno, como yo lo llamo, la persona con la que te casaste y luego nos abandonó. No me hablo con él desde tu funeral. Le llamé, le dije lo que te pasó y le dio igual. Ni una corona de flores siquiera, ni acto de presencia. Nada. Y no lo entiendo, mamá. Todos esos años que estuvisteis juntos fueron en vano. Jamás le hablé mal, como siempre me pedías, jamás quise distanciarme de él, pero él lo quiso así. No, tranquila, no le dije otra cosa más que ya no existía para mí.

Un año después me quité su apellido. Era lo mejor. Nadie me trataba bien por culpa, así que no quería seguir llevando nada suyo, ni siquiera ese dichoso apellido. Así que ahora soy Dudley Evans. Suena hasta mejor, ¿eh?

Ahora trabajo en _La gazette de la sorcière borgne_ como redactor jefe. El señor Lovegood le dio muy buenas referencias mías a mi jefe. Aunque le echo de menos, porque era un muy buen jefe.

Pero te echo más de menos a ti, mamá. Jamás pensé que aquello pudiera pasar. Yo, que te mandé con la tía abuela Priscilla para que nadie te pudiera encontrar ni te hicieran nada malo. Yo, que evité a toda costa que me localizaran para que nada malo te pudiera pasar. Y… fue todo tan rápido. No vi venir a aquel coche. No debiste hacerlo. No debiste apartarme de él. Yo debí morir y no tú. Sé que esto se dice siempre que se ha perdido de esta manera tan trágica a alguien, pero… es cierto. Aunque tengo una familia maravillosa ahora mismo, pero siento que me faltas muchísimo. Desde aquel día, supe cómo se sentía Harry sin sus padres. Y eso que él no los llegó a conocer. Y eso hizo que nos uniéramos más. Él me ayudó mucho a salir adelante y le debo demasiado. Es el padrino de Maylis, ¿sabes? Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de todo.

Creo que nunca había escrito tantísimo. Florence me dijo que lo hiciera, que te escribiera, porque sabía que me sentiría mejor. Y tenía razón. Siempre la tiene.

Feliz Navidad, mamá. Estés donde estés.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Harry también te desea feliz Navidad y a la tía Lily también.


	9. IX

**19** **de diciembre de** **2009**

Querida mamá:

Hoy es un día especial porque Florence nos ha dado un regalo de Navidad por adelantado: ¡Vas a ser abuela por quinta vez! Solo está de un par de meses, pero ambos deseamos que esta vez sea un niño, porque ya son cuatro preciosas niñas y queremos también de un miniDudley, como ella le llama. Sé que es pronto, pero estoy deseando ya que nazca. ¿No es maravilloso?

Madre mía, al paso que vamos, estamos a solo un par de hijos de igualar a los Weasley. Ahora me aterra un poco la idea de tener una familia tan numerosa. Nunca he tenido hermanos, solo a Harry, que es lo más parecido que he tenido nunca de uno, así que… no sé si estoy emocionado o asustado. Bueno, creo que ambas cosas. Pero imagino que es normal. ¡Cinco hijos! La cabeza me da vueltas solo de pensarlo. ¿No crees?

A decir verdad, es en estos momentos cuando pienso que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, cerca de mí, para que pudieras disfrutar de todos ellos. Sobre todo de la más mayor, Maylis. Es superlista, con tus ojos grises y el color rojizo como la tía Lily. Es más Evans que yo. Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que tenga mis genes, porque así hace que no te eche tanto de menos cuando la veo.

En fin, que me estoy poniendo melancólico y no debería. Y no quiero. Porque hoy es un día feliz.

Las próximas Navidades te hablaré de cómo es tu nuevo nieto. Porque sí, va a ser niño.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Florence y las niñas te mandan muchos saludos. Menos Marguerite, que ella solo dice _galletas_.


	10. X

**20** **de diciembre de** **2010**

Querida mamá:

Creo que no es necesario que te comente nada, ¿verdad?

No sabemos qué es lo que pasó. Todo fue tan rápido. Todo iba tan bien y… en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, pasamos de felicidad a devastación total y absoluta.

Espero que allá arriba estés cuidando de nuestro pequeño y le escuches reír como nosotros jamás podremos hacerlo.

Llevamos unos meses muy duros y ya no sé qué más hacer al respecto. Florence apenas quiere comer, no duerme bien porque sueña con él constantemente y con nada que le digamos, se enfada y no hay manera de calmarla.

De verdad, estoy muy desesperado. Harry me ha dicho que le dé tiempo, pero se me está haciendo todo muy cuesta abajo.

Creo que estas van a ser las peores Navidades de mi vida, desde que no estás con nosotros.

Sinceramente, no tengo mucho ánimo de seguir escribiendo.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley


	11. XI

**21** **de diciembre de** **2011**

Querida mamá:

Creo que Florence quiere el divorcio. O al menos eso es lo que está pareciendo. Lleva más de dos semanas que se fue a casa de una tía suya y no ha vuelto. Ni siquiera ha mandado una carta explicando por qué se marchó de repente, sin avisar, pero solo quiero que regrese y que vuelva a la normalidad.

Aún no se ha repuesto de lo de nuestro hijo y me temo que haga alguna locura. Solo rezo para que, por favor, cuides todo lo que puedas de ella y que le des un poco de paz que no ve.

Esta pesadilla no se va a terminar nunca.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Harry vendrá estas Navidades con su familia para estar con nosotros y apoyarnos en donde sea. A veces no sé qué sería sin él.


	12. XII

**22** **de diciembre de** **2012**

Querida mamá:

Después de casi ocho meses sin apenas dar señales de vida, Florence (los más largos de mi vida), apareció en casa de Harry por el cumpleaños de la pequeña Lily. Cosa que me extrañó muchísimo, porque ni siquiera estuvo en el de sus cuatro hijas, pero no quiero echarle eso en cara.

De hecho, me ha confesado que no tenía intención de volver, porque todo lo que le rodea le recuerda a lo que pasó y se echa a llorar siempre que lo hace. Y demasiado hemos pasado ya como para estar recriminando lo que no ha hecho durante estos meses.

Hermione me ha dicho que lo que necesitaba era perdonarse a sí misma, porque se siente muy culpable por el suceso. Cuando no es así.

Necesitaba tomarse un respiro de todo.

Ahora mismo estamos bien.

Lo acabamos hablando durante mucho tiempo y decidimos mudarnos a Londres. Le viene bien un cambio de aires y está mucho más animada y con mejor cara. Ahora come un poco más (en esos meses que estuvo con su tía, apenas probaba bocado) y ha engordado un par de kilos. Algo es algo.

La parte buena es que así estaré más cerca de Harry. También se lo comenté al señor Lovegood, para que me informara por si sabía de un trabajo por allí para mí y me ofreció mi antiguo puesto. Estaba encantado con que volviera y yo mucho más. ¿No te dije que era un hombre maravilloso? Pues lo es. Sinceramente, le quiero como si fuese un padre. Uno como el que yo debí tener. Y me alegro de haber vuelto.

La parte mala es que Florence quería que nuestras hijas fueran a Beauxbatons como ella, pero no va a ser así.

**P**

**A**

**T**

**A**

**T**

**A**

**S**

Bueno, me alegro de que todo esté yendo mucho mejor que estos dos últimos años. Yo creo que nos lo merecemos.

Eso sí, hemos decidido que no vamos a aumentar la familia. Estamos muy bien como estamos.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Marguerite ha aprendido a escribir y te ha dedicado su palabra favorita de este año. No se lo tengas en cuenta.


	13. XIII

**23** **de diciembre de** **2013**

Querida mamá:

Menudo mes llevamos. No puedo más.

Este año, Maylis ha entrado en Hogwarts y fue sorteada en Ravenclaw. No esperaba menos de mi pequeña ratona de biblioteca.

La cosa está en que Rosalie no para de llorar, porque ella también quiere ir a Hogwarts con May y cada dos por tres tiene rabietas. Y en una de ellas, le ha dado un manotazo a Marguerite que la tiró al suelo, haciendo que una de sus paletas de leche saltara de golpe. Y llanto de la pequeña.

Y hablando de Marguerite, se ha desaparecido ya tres veces en lo que llevamos de mes. Y aparece en sitios más raros del mundo: la primera en Cabeza de Puerco, la segunda en mitad del Bosque Prohibido (aún no me explico cómo es que acabó ahí) y la última vez en el desván de casa. Sí, después de dos veces en lugares bien extraños, la última lo hace donde menos nos esperábamos.

Y, por si no tuviéramos suficiente, ahora Coralie no quiere hablar. No sabemos por qué, pero lleva así dos meses. Y no sabemos nunca lo que quiere. Y eso hace enfadar a Rosalie.

Necesitamos unas vacaciones de las niñas. ¿Es muy egoísta pedirlo? Menos mal que mañana viene por tres días Harry con la familia y tal vez se calmen un poco las cosas.

O eso espero.

Si no, llévame contigo, mamá.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Repito, llévame contigo, mamá.


	14. XIV

**24 de diciembre de 2014**

Querida mamá:

Estas Navidades van a ser especiales y distintas. O eso me han prometido las niñas, porque menuda se lió el año pasado.

Harry tiene un monstruito llamado James. Yo tengo otro llamado Rosalie, que influencia a su gemela, Coralie, y eso hacen tres monstruitos sentados en la misma mesa y armando el señor de los jaleos. Comida por todos lados. Lily y Marguerite llorando. Más comida por todas partes. Ginny y Florence regañando a los niños. Yo intentando bajar a Marguerite del techo (sí, este año es subida en el techo mágicamente). Harry limpiando como buenamente pudo el desastre.

Así que, este año han prometido ser buenos. Y, para que vean que no estoy enfadado con ellas por aquello (Coralie aún cree que sí), les he prometido que participarían en esta carta. Así que las siguientes líneas son de ellas.

_Hola, abuela._

_Te escribe Maylis. Me siento en la obligación de escribirte mi parte de esta carta, a pesar de que yo ya dije que no quería, porque parece más como un castigo por algo que mis hermanas hicieron. Pero como es algo para ti, quiero que sepas que, aunque no nos hayamos conocido, que sepas que siempre estás en mi corazón y pienso mucho en ti._

_Me despido de ti con un fuerte abrazo._

_Maylis Evans-_ Géroux

_PD: Dale otro a la tía Lily. La directora McGonagall dice que me parezco mucho a ella y eso me llena mucho de orgullo también._

_Hola, abuela Petunia._

_Soy Rosalie. Diga lo que diga papá, soy buena, pero él no lo ve porque trabaja mucho. Lo del año pasado no fue mi culpa, sino del primo James. Lo juro por mi carta de Hogwarts que aún no me ha llegado pero lo hará pronto. Como dos años._

_Muchos besos de tu nieta que te quiere más que ninguna otra._

_Rosie._

_Abuela, soy Coralie._

_¿Crees que nos llegará nuestra carta de Hogwarts si saben que nos hemos portado mal? ¿Y crees que va a venir la señora McGonagall a regañarnos por eso?_

_Como sea cierto, la culpa es toda de Rosalie._

_Yo te quiero mucho más._

_Corie._

Abuela, ¿teneiz mermelada en el zielo? Porque la de fresa esta rica. Si no teneiz, no pasa nada, puedo mandar te un poco o toda la que quieraz. Y pruevas las tortitas de mamá. Estan muy guenas.

_Te embio todos los bezitos de mermelada al zielo para que te llege bien y le des muchos al ermanito que dize papá que esta contigo. Zi te quedas sin besos, dime lo porque tengo mas._

_Adiós, abuela. Te quiero mucho._

_MaRgueriTe._

Bueno, mamá, al menos las he tenido entretenidas un rato. Ya has visto que se portan bien cuando quieren. A ver cómo va este año la cosa.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Aún no me explico que Harry quiera repetir después de lo del año pasado. Espero que cumplan con lo que han prometido.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marguerite se supone que tiene siete años y se supone que no escribe con buena ortografía. Me he acordado de mi sobrina, porque ella con su edad comete esas faltas, pero ya sabéis, se le perdona porque está aprendiendo. xD


	15. XV

**25 de diciembre de 2019**

Querida mamá:

Lamento haber tardado años en escribirte, pero no he tenido tiempo. Sé que no tengo perdón, ni excusa, pero mi sección en El Quisquilloso me tiene demasiado tiempo fuera y ni tiempo apenas para mí tengo. Y estas Navidades me he pedido un año sabático porque lo necesito. Apenas he visto a las niñas estos tres años. Y Florence me lo ha estado repitiendo demasiado.

Tus nietas están perfectamente.

Hace tres años, Rosalie y Coralie entraron en Hogwarts. Rosalie cayó en Slytherin mientras que Coralie en Hufflepuff. Irónico, ¿no? Gemelas y en casas tan distintas. Pero no me sorprende en absoluto.

Marguerite empezó el curso pasado y fue a… sí, a Gryffindor. Hasta a mí me entró la risa tener una hija en cada casa.

Con Florence estoy perfectamente. Ahora que las niñas están todas en Hogwarts y yo me he tomado este merecido descanso en el trabajo, nos vamos de viaje como hacía años. Como cuando éramos novios. Casi no nos lo creemos.

Ella está muy recuperada de aquello que nos pasó. Ni se lo menciono, porque no quiero que recaiga otra vez, pero sé que lo tiene presente. Ambos lo tenemos. Pero hay que seguir adelante como sea. Y yo me alegro de que ella vuelva a sonreír.

Bueno, mamá. Creo que es todo por ahora. Es posible que tengas más noticias mías muy pronto, ahora que tengo más tiempo, y así compenso estos años sin escribir nada.

Te quiere mucho,

Dudley

PD: Besitos de parte de todos los Evans-Géroux y los Weasley-Potter.


End file.
